megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Leganchor the Gelroid
is a Pseudoroid boss from Mega Man ZX. He is the guardian of the underwater city in Area J, and along with Lurerre they were assigned by Serpent to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. Characteristics Leganchor's design is based on a giant jellyfish. He has a massive turquoise body with details in purple and white, along with yellow lights. A large robotic skull stands out in the center, although his actual face is located on top of it. His body has four tentacles with anchors on their ends, as well as four large propulsors on his upper half. A shard of the Biometal Model L is present in Leganchor's turbines. Leganchor is an arrogant Pseudoroid who lectures his opponents. If he is not listened to, he resorts to beating it into his enemy. He thinks of himself as an elder and claims that "youth is wasted on the young". History Leganchor was made by Serpent from half the data of Biometal Model L, with Lurerre receiving the other half. He leads a Slither Inc. unit that intercepted a data disk with a report from a Guardian recon unit that was betrayed and annihilated by Serpent. He attempts to escape Area J with the data disk, but he is caught and defeated by the Mega Man Model ZX who recovers the disk along with his half of Model L. He is later revived for the final battle in Slither Inc.'s head office, but he is again defeated. He dies supporting Serpent's ideas of evolution. Leganchor can attack with icicle dragons, rippling waves, harpoons and smaller jellyfish. With the Ice power granted by Model L, he can freeze opponents by touch. Other appearances Manga Prometheus sent Leganchor and Protectos to attack the Guardian Base while it was docked in Area G and Vent was far away. After defeating Fistleo and Hurricaune, Vent hurries to Guardian HQ and fights against Protectos, and Leganchor starts pulling the Guardian Base underwater to sink it. Vent defeats Protectos and transforms into Model LX, going underwater to cut Leganchor's tentacles and free the Guardian Base. Leganchor fights against Vent and appears to have the upper hand, but Biometal Model F appears and Vent transforms into Model FX, defeating Leganchor with a Megaton Crush. Power and Abilities Leganchor confronts either Vent or Aile in a submerged room. His large body takes up the top of the screen almost completely. Also, because of Model L's power over ice, touching Leganchor's tentacles will instantly freeze the player. His half of Model L's data is contained in his head, therefore striking that area will damage the Biometal as well. * Death Stinger - Leganchor attempts to spot the player with a light; if successful, he immediately launches his anchors at the player's position. * Icy Anchor - Leganchor launches his anchors at four points in the floor, two in the corners and two near the center. The anchors are embued with ice and will freeze the floor and maybe the player if hit by it. * Vomited Dragon - Leganchor's skull opens its maw and releases two homing ice dragons. * Sea Mixer - Leganchor's frontal propulsors activate, creating whirlpools which pull and trap the player. Can be repeatedly escaped by button mashing out. * High Wave - If the player climbs out of the water, beyond reach of Leganchor's usual attacks, he responds by rising his body and dropping into the water abruptly, creating large waves to strike the player. The force of the slam stuns the player, knocking them off balance. *'Little Medusa' - Leganchor summons miniature jellyfish robots that occupy the surface of the water. They attack by launching orbs of pink energy at the player. Gallery Leganchor.jpg|Leganchor in the manga. ZX Chibi Leganchor.png|Chibi Leganchor Trivia * The name "Leganchor" may be a blend of the words "leg" and "anchor". However, it can also be based on the word "legacy" due to his elderly personality, or even "league" and "anchor", as league is a way of measuring distance under water. * Although Leganchor does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, his DNA data appears to have carried over to the Skull Anchors. Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Cnidaria design